Only Human?
by Half of a Butterfly
Summary: Bill is summoned once again to work for Gideon, but this time, he's a human. Yes, another one of these D MaBill in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Only Human?

Chapter 1

Gideon looked down at the crudely-drawn pentagram on the prison floor. It was surrounded by candles, and had a 'wanted' poster of a man with the right eye crossed out in the middle. He was standing at the bottom point of the star with his heart pounding in his chest and his hands shaking in fear.

He knew he had to summon him, as it was the only way of getting revenge on the Pines, but that didn't really mean that he wanted to. He didn't know why, but the triangle-shaped demon had always frightened him, and the thought of speaking to him again was almost too much to handle. He took a deep breath, and began the incantation, trying not to let his voice quiver too much.

"Triangulum, entangulum. Veneforis dominus ventium. Veneforis venetisarium!"

The room lit up in an eerie, bright red glow as a harsh wind blew through, seemingly coming from nowhere. All the candles went out at once, causing thin streams of smoke to rise from the burnt-out wicks. Gideon stepped back in horror, as this was different from last time, before rising into the air along with the candles and some rocks that were in the cell with him. He felt his arms and legs spread apart from each other, making the shape of an 'X'. The wind blew stronger, causing the paper on the floor to rustle and fly off. The force pulling Gideon's legs and arms grew stronger as well, pulling on his limbs with a surprising amount of force. Pain erupted from all four points, causing Gideon to scream loudly.

Suddenly, Bill appeared in front of Gideon and everything stopped. Gideon fell to his knees as soon as the pain disappeared causing his head to fall as well. He remained in that position for a few minutes, taking harsh breathes and trying to calm his nerves.

Eventually he looked up, and what he saw made his eyes widen in fear. Bill was floating right in front of him with some sort of dark red substance on his body.

Bill stared at the young boy for a few seconds before he understood what Gideon was looking at. "Oh, that? Yeah, it's blood. Some guy was being annoying and I was bored."

Gideon's eyes widened further. "So you k-killed him?" Sure, the triangle was creepy, but Gideon had no idea that he would kill someone just because they were annoying.

"Nah, I just poked him a little. With a knife. He'll recover. Maybe."

"Why?"

"Like I said, he was annoying."

"Annoying?"

"Yeah. People annoy me," Bill said as if it was obvious. "You ask a lot more questions than I remember."

"I was just wondering."Gideon tried to make his voice sound more confident than he was, but he knew he probably didn't do too good of a job at it.

"Really?" Bill asked sarcastically, before making his tone a lot more serious. "You know, you're starting to annoy me too."

Gideon's eyes grew even wider, and he began searching for what to say. "I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, if you want me to I can-"

He was cut off by Bill's laughter. "Aw geez, kid," he said, wiping away a tear from his eye. "You never cease to amaze me. Calm down, princess, I'm not gonna hurt you!"

Gideon sighed in relief. "You- you aren't going to kill me?"

"Nah, waste of time. You're gonna die soon anyways."

"Right..." Gideon said uncertainly, before straightening his posture slightly. "I assume you know what I want."

"Yeah, of course I do. Revenge on Dipper and Stan, and Mabel as you're little girlfriend. I got it already."

"And I am willing to help you in return."

"Good," Bill held out his hand, which was once again engulfed in a blue flame.

"Wait," Gideon stopped him. "I don't want you to just go in there and attack. I don't want my little angel to get scared."

Gideon smiled at the thought of Mabel, making Bill frown.

"Angel?" Bill asked, sounding disappointed in the choice of words.

"Yes. And so for this deal to work, you have to convince her to like me. Not force her."

"Right, that makes sense."

"It does!" Gideon said, before shrinking back under Bill's gaze.

Bill rolled his eye. "Well, unfortunately, I don't think that anything will work except force. The kids hate you, as well as me. I can't exactly go in and ask politely."

"Which is why you will alter your appearance."

Bill paused, knowing exactly what the young boy was thinking. "I'm not changing forms, Gideon."

"You are if you want to make this deal."

Bill paused for a few moments, considering all his options.

"Fine. Whatever. Let's just get this done and over with."

Bill once again held out his hand, and this time, Gideon grabbed it and shook it. As soon as he did, a blue glow appeared around Bill, and he slowly changed into a human. Gideon as Bill became a tall, lanky human in his early twenties with messy, blond hair and golden eyes, though one was covered by an eye patch. He wore a white dress shirt and a gold vest, as well as black dress pants and shoes. Also, of course, he had his bow-tie and top hat.

"Good. If you give me about ten minutes, I can find out their exact location."

"If you give me about ten seconds, I'll find it out, too," Bill said.

"What?"

Before Bill could reply, his face became blank, his eyes looking straight forward and his mouth closing into a relaxed position.

"B-Bill?"

Suddenly, a bunch of picture-like things began flickering through Bill's good eye like it was a T.V. screen. Gideon's yelped and jumped back, slightly frightened by the demonic being. After a moment or two, the images stopped, and Bill's eye returned to normal.

"They're going outside in fifteen minutes."

"How did you do that?"

Bill just grinned in response.

"Bill, really. That's creepy."

"To some, yeah."

"... Right. Well, go do what I said."

Bill raised an eyebrow. "You can't tell me what to do."

"But we made a deal."

"Yes, and I intend to keep it. I'm just going to do it my way."

With those words, Bill disappeared, leaving Gideon alone.

* * *

Bill appeared in the middle of the forest, only about twenty meters away from where the gnomes lived. Of course he had done that purposefully, because for his plan to work properly he needed the Pines to believe he was a helpless mortal. It was sad, really. Oh yeah, and he couldn't fly. Being mortal sucked.

He looked down at his feet and frowned. If he was going to be a human, he was going to have to learn how to walk instead of float. He put one foot in front of him, and began his journey to the small, woodland creatures.

He began seeing them almost immediately; they tried to hide from him, just like they would any stranger, but Bill could see them with no issue. It was all part of the entire 'all knowing demon' thing. He stopped walking and began searching for the leader of the gnomes with his mind. He found him relatively quickly, as he was hiding under a stump. Bill rolled his eyes. Gnomes were horrendous at hiding.

He walked up to the stump and kicked it over, watching as the small gnome rolled out. Before it could run away, Bill grabbed it by the back of it's shirt and lifted it up to eye level.

"I need a favor."

The gnome squeaked and began struggling, trying to get away from the strange man.

"Jeffery, I do not have time for this."

The gnome quit wiggling and turned towards Bill. Oh, that's right. Jeffery had never met him before. Well, whatever.

"Who are you? And how do you know who I am?"

"My name is Bill. Perhaps you've heard of me?"

"Bill? Nah, I haven't."

"Well then. I am Bill, master of the mind and demon of dreams."

In all honesty, Bill didn't want to have to explain everything to this worthless creature.

The gnome scoffed. "No, you aren't."

"And why, pray tell, is that?"

The gnome shrugged. "He's a triangle with a dumb sounding voice who uses magic all the time and thinks of himself as better than everyone. You, my friend, are not him."

"Excuse me?" Bill looked at the gnome, wondering why it would insult him to his face.

"Hey, man," Jeff raised his hands in defense. "That's just what I heard. I've never met the guy."

Bill frowned. He was typically very calm about these things, but human emotions are not a fun thing to deal with. "You have now. Now do as I say or you will wish that you hadn't."

"Look, man, I don't know who you are-"

"I told you that already. Now do as I say before I get mad." Bill meant it as a warning, not a threat. Well, maybe it was a little threatening. But really, this guy was really pushing it with the 'high and mighty' attitude. Bill had to stop himself from ripping the poor things eyes out.

"Oh really? Is that supposed to scare me? I could snap you in half, you worthless beanpole. If anything, you should fear me!"

Okay, that pushed it too far. He was a very powerful being, and he deserved to be treated as such. He had brought these gnomes to life from people's gardens almost two thousand year ago (it was the best prank EVER), and he was not going to be insulted by his creation. He was above them, and they needed to learn their place before they did something they would regret.

Bill's entire demeanor changed in a flash. His uncovered eye turned black with a small, white pupil, and his clothes turned red. The bow tie, top hat, buttons, pants, hair and shoes all turned to a bright white.

"You don't even know the definition of fear! First you insult me, and then you question my authority?! You have no right to act as such!" Bill had accidentally flown about a foot or two in the air.

Jeff's eyes widened as he realized that this guy was the real deal, and he shrunk away from the angered demon. "L-Look, I'm sorry, okay? I will never do it again."

"Good," Bill said, his tone and appearance slowly changing back to normal. "Now, I need a favor."

"Of course, Bill. Anything for you."

"I am currently working a job, and I need an excuse to get on these two children's good sides. What you're going to do is simple..."

* * *

**Alright... So.. Yeaaah... It was a little rushed, I know. I'll try to do better next time . Reviews are appriciated! **


	2. Welcome to the shack, Bill

Dipper and Mabel sat in their room, the elder sitting on her bed with Waddles and the other reading a mystery novel. Ever since Stan had taken the book away, neither of them really knew what to do.

They had considered going out to see if they could find anything on their own, but they didn't really want to risk getting stuck in a situation that they couldn't get out of.

So, here the two were, doing absolutely nothing.

"Hey, Dipper."

"Yeah, Mabel?" Dipper looked up from his book towards his sister.

"Do ya wanna go outside?" Mabel put her head on her hands.

"Why?"

"Well, we might find something cool. And it's better than sitting around."

Dipper looked around. In all honesty, she was right. But that didn't mean it was a wise decision.

"I don't know, Mabel. You never know what might attack us."

"Oh, come on, Dipper." Mabel threw her hands in the air.

"Mabel, I just don't want you to get hurt." Dipper closed his book, placing it to the left of him.

"We don't even have to go into the woods," Mabel bargained, putting on the best puppy-dog eyes she had. "We could just sit on the grass."

Dipper crossed his arms. "Mabel, that's not going to work."

Mabel's eyes welled up with tears in an effort to change her brother's mind.

"Mabel..." Dipper knew that his sister wasn't going to stop any time soon. It was a talent of hers, she had the ability to beg for hours on end. And really, what could it hurt? They could sit on the grass next to the shack. That never hurt anyone before, right? Dipper sighed in defeat. "Fine. But only a few minutes."

"YAY!" Mabel cheered, grabbing Dippers hand and pulling him towards the door.

Dipper rolled his eyes and smiled at his sisters antics. "Betcha I can beat you there."

"Oh, it is on!"

The duo raced down the staircase, with Mabel in the front and Dipper close behind. Mabel beat him to the door, but when she opened it to go through, he slipped past her, making it outside first.

"Dipper wins again!" Dipper shouted, raising his arms in victory.

"That's no fair," Mabel laughed, punching him lightly in the side. "You cheated!"

"Did not," Dipper retorted.

"Did too,"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

The two were interrupted by a scream coming from the forest. They turned towards the noise to see what it was, only to see a tall, thin man running away from the forest before being tackled by gnomes.

"I am NOT a woman!" he shouted.

Dipper and Mabel looked at each other before running to help the strange man. The gnomes were chasing him, chanting the word 'queen' over and over again. Mabel ran towards the side of the shack to grab the leaf blower, and Dipper ran over to try and help get rid of the gnomes directly.

By this point in time, the gnomes had tackled the mystery man to the ground, and were grabbing all over his body.

"Get them OFF!" The man yelled.

"Why are they even attacking you?! You aren't a woman!"

"Queen! Queen!"

"No, guys, that's a man!"

Jeff stood along the side of the sea of gnomes.

"C'mon, guys! We'll get a queen this time for sure!"

"Jeff!" Dipper shouted.

Jeff turned. "Oh, hi! Look, we found a new queen! Sorry for your sister, but she'll have to marry someone who isn't me."

"That is a man!"

"No, look at how thin she is! That is definitely a woman."

"You can't assume that! Maybe he just has high metabolism!"

".. Nah, it's a girl."

Dipper sighed. "If you don't get off of him, I'll get the leaf blower!"

At this statement, all of the gnomes looked up towards Dipper.

"Leaf blower?"

Dipper pointed towards Mabel, who had arrived a few seconds ago. She held up the 'weapon' threateningly, showing that she meant business.

Jeff frowned. "We aren't even messing with you!"

"So?"

"So you have no reason to hurt us!"

Dipper crossed his arms. "Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. Now get lost!"

"Nope. Mabel. Do it."

Mabel turned on the blower. "You guys have one last chance!"

"Fine, fine! We'll go!" Jeff yelled, jumping off of the man. "Gnomes, retreat! We'll find an even better queen!"

The gnomes all followed orders, running back into the woods. Most of them slumped sadly, though a few of them didn't seem to mind. Once they were all off, the twins were able to see the man curled up in a fetal position.

"Hey, man," Dipper said, causing the man to uncurl and look up. "Sorry about that."

"Nah, it's fine. It's happened before. Thanks for helping, though."

Mabel looked at the man with her jaw wide open. He was hot. "Anytime," she spoke before Dipper could. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I think so." he sat up, smiling at her.

Mabel smiled back. _Alright, Mabel_, she thought. Y_ou have only one chance at this. You can do this. Just think of a way to spend more time with him._

"Hey, do you want us to walk you home? You never know what's out there."

Bill's smile faltered. In all honesty, he hadn't really thought of a place to live. Maybe he could steal one later. Can you do that? Can you steal a house? "I wouldn't want to burden you with that, ma'am."

Then again, he did have a house in the woods that he used about fifty years ago. Was it still around? He'd have to check.

Mabel smiled lightly at the title. "It's Mabel. And I wouldn't mind."

"No, no, really. I can walk myself home."

Mabel's smile fell, but she quickly replaced it with a fake one. Dipper noticed and bit his lip; he didn't want his sister to be upset, even if it was just over a guy she just met.

Dipper held out his hand to the stranger, offering to help him up. The man took the hand, thanked him, and stood up. He stood about half a foot taller than Stan, who was 5'9. The man bent down and grabbed a long, thin top hat. He brushed off the dirt with his hands before placing it on his head, making him appear taller than he actually was.

"Dipper," the younger man said, holding out his hand.

"William," the man shook it. "But you can call me Bill."

"Wow," Mabel complimented. "William is a nice name."

Bill smirked. "I know."

"So, Bill, we could drive you home if you want. We're allowed to use the golf cart."

Bill paused. Where would he even go?"No, I like walking. But thank you."

Dipper rolled his eyes. "Dude, you aren't fooling anyone. You don't have a house, do you?"

Bill's face paled. "Of course I do."

"Oh, yeah? Where is it?"

"Well, I'm sure if I flew high enough I could find one," Bill said, before stopping. Humans couldn't fly. Crap.

"Fly? Dude, are you okay?"

Bill paused. If he went along with this, they might just think he was diseased or something and take him in. Oh yes, he could use this to his advantage."Yeah, of course I am."

"Oh really?" Dipper raised an eyebrow. This guy definitely had a concussion or something.

"Yeah."

"How old are you?"

Oh, that one was hard. How old was he? "Older than five thousand, I think. I lost count."

"Alright, you have a concussion."

Bill resisted the urge to smile. "What?"

"Look, dude, you're coming home with us."

"No, I would never ask that of anyone."

"We don't mind," Mabel said, grinning.

"I would hate to be a bother..."

Dipper frowned. "We just want to make sure you're okay."

"Well... Is there anything I can do in return?"

"Well, we run a tourist stop with our uncle. You could help out there a little."

"Are you sure your uncle won't mind?"

"Nah, just don't ask for pay."

"Alright."

The door to the shack swung open, creating a sharp crack as it hit the side of the building.

"Hey, kids! Have you seen my Fez?!" Stan walked up to the twins, looking at Bill. "And who's the pedophile?"

"Oh!" Bill straightened his hat. "I'm William."

"Right. Well. Unless you can find my fez, get lost."

"But Gunkle Stan," Mabel broke in. "He's hurt!"

"Really? And you need help?"

"Apparantly."

"Well that sucks. Now kids, help me find my fez."

"Grunkle Stan, can't we at least give him a place to stay if he helps work?"

"We have enough workers. Besides, what can he do? He's a beanpole."

"Hey, I'm stronger that I look," Bill defended. I mean, when he fought the multibear, it said so!

Everyone stopped talking and looked at Bill.

"Really." Stan said in a disbelieving and sarcastic tone.

"Yeah! The bear told me so."

"... What exactly happened to him?"

"He fell and hit his head," Dipper lied, not in the mood to go through the 'imagination' speech again.

Stan frowned. "Fine, whatever. He can stay here but only for tonight. And you better work your tail off."

"Of course." Bill replied.

"You can share a room with the kids. You're sleeping on the floor."

"But Stan..." Mabel broke in.

"You heard me."

Mabel frowned. She didn't really want this guy being upset. He was cute, and she kinda wanted to go on a date with him. She didn't want to make a bad impression.

An idea came to her, and she perked up. "I know! We'll make a bed out of pillows!"

Mabel grabbed the three boys by their hands and began pulling them towards the shack. Dipper and Stan quickly got out of the grip, for that had been putting up with it for years, but Bill had no clue what to do. His hand was trapped in Mabel's, and he didn't know if he should pull away or go along with it. He decided to go with the latter, since that would probably lead to the least amount of commotion.

Eventually they made it to the stairs leading up to the shack doors. Mabel turned around with a grin on her face, but the grin quickly faded when she saw that Dipper and Stan had let go.

"Hey, why did you guys let go?"

"No offence, Mabel, but no one wants to be dragged around everywhere," Dipper said.

"Yeah, except for that loser," Stan said, pointing towards Bill.

Mabel looked down at her hand and saw that she was still holding onto William's hand. She quickly let go as a blush spread across her cheeks.

"Oh, I'm sorry..." She pushed a strand of hair behind her ear.

"It's fine. I kinda liked it."

In all honesty, that was a lie. Bill hated it when people touched him, mostly due to past experiences. So many people had hurt him throughout his life that it frightened that he would ever admit it.

Mabel grinned and walked in, followed by Bill, Dipper, and Stan.

"Alright," Stan began. "Rules of the house. One, don't steal. I will hunt you down, and I _will_ find you."

Bill nearly laughed at that. If he didn't want to be found, he wouldn't be. He had gotten very, very good at hiding.

"Two. Don't scare off customers."

What? That was no fun. Was he the only being who liked scaring people?

"And three, don't get Mabel pregnant."

"What?!" Mabel's eyes widened as a blush spread across her face.

"You heard me. Now go upstairs and make our new guest feel at home or whatever."

"Wait," Dipper said. "What if he like, tries to kill us or something?"

"Who, this loser?" Stan pointed at Bill. "This guy looks like he couldn't even beat a frog in a fight. Look at his arms, they're almost as thin as yours!"

Stan walked off into the living room, laughing at his own insult.

Bill looked down, slightly embarrassed. I mean, sure, his human form wasn't too impressive, but it was only because he never really used his arms or legs, magic always helped with that. Speaking of his magic, it didn't really feel too good right now. For one, his human form always made his powers harder to use. Second, the spell he had used took up a lot of energy, and getting mad at the gnomes did not help that one bit.

He was briefly reminded of what had happened when he got mad, and he noted that he should not do it around the kids. Turning red and white might alert them of something. Maybe. Probably. And that wouldn't end very well.

What would the kids do if they found him out? Probably nothing, since they were severely outmatched. The only person who even had the slightest clue how to beat him was Stan, and even then he didn't know much. If he got figured out, he should be fine.

Bill was pulled out of his thoughts by Mabel, who had grabbed his hand and began leading him in the direction of the stairs. "C'mon up here! We have to make your bed!"

The three went upstairs into the attic, Mabel first, Bill second, and Dipper third. Once they made it up there, Dipper grabbed the cot out of the closet and handed it to Bill.

They set it up quickly, Mabel had a ton of pillows and seemed oddly experienced in the art of making pillow-beds. Once it was set up, the two boys left the room so that Mabel could change.

"So, William-"

"It's Bill." Bill's voice almost sounded angry.

Ignoring Bill's tone, Dipper continued. "Right, Bill. I noticed that my sister likes you."

Bill frowned. That was new. Never had someone been attracted to him. "She does?"

"Yes. And if you ever hurt her, I will hurt you."

Bill shifted his feet. "I... er... I don't think I'm interested in her like that, sorry."

"Good. Keep it that way."

The door opened. "Alright, you two can go change now."

Mabel was wearing her floppy disk gown with her purple hair band.

"Thanks, Mabel," Dipper said, walking inside.

"Yes, thank you dear," Bill said, walking in as well.

As soon as the door closed, Mabel grinned. "He's such a gentleman!"

* * *

**Two chapters in one day? Yes. And the next update? Tomorrow. Because I love you =D**


	3. All Tied Up

**Mabel and Dipper are about 15 in this fic. Sorry that I didn't mention it before! D=**

* * *

Dipper, Mabel, and Bill all sat in the Attic together, talking about random things. Dipper was wearing his normal T-shirt and shorts, and Bill had borrowed a t-shirt from Stan. Even though the shirt was small on the old man, it hung off of Bill's frame. After some convincing from Dipper, Bill took off his dress pants. He was a little bit ashamed of his legs (they were a lot longer and thinner than most humans, and being a demon he had no hair anywhere on his body except for his head), but after a little while of wearing them he decided that it wouldn't really matter. After all, they were just kids. So, he took off his pants, leaving only his boxers. (They were yellow with little bow ties, and they were amazing.)

He then folded his pants, setting them to the side and sitting back down on the bed. Before he could do anything else, Mabel jumped closer to him and began inspecting his legs. Bill raised an eyebrow at her, before pulling away.

"What are you doing?"

"Looking."

"Erm... I know, but why?"

"I want to!"

Bill opened his mouth to reply, but quickly shut it as she began rubbing her hands on his legs.

"Wooww... how often do you shave?"

"... What?"

"Do you use hair remover?"

"... _What?" _

"Dipper, come feel how soft his legs are!"

"Mabel, that's weird," Dipper said, rolling his eyes.

"No, it's not, it's just legs," Mabel responded.

"Oh, really? How would you feel if he felt your legs?" Dipper put his book down and smirked lightly at her. Sure, it was a weird question, but she really needed understand that she can't just start doing that to someone they met only an hour or two ago.

Mabel stopped and thought for a minute. "I dunno," she replied.

Bill sighed in relief, thinking that it was over. He wasn't sure if this was a normal human thing or not, but he had never seen it happen before so he figured it wasn't. It was probably just the Pines' being weird. After all, everyone in that family was a little off their rocker.

"Hey, I have an idea!" Mabel suddenly grinned. "Bill! Feel my legs so that I will know what it feels like!"

Bill's face paled. "Pardon?"

He looked towards Dipper for what to do, as he had no idea. Dipper just sighed at his sisters antics, before speaking to her with slight authority in his voice.

"Mabel, no. We are not having him molest you."

"What? This isn't molesting, Dipper. It's just friendly touching."

"Mabel, I said no. Now get back in your bed and quit bothering Bill."

Mabel opened her mouth to say something, but when she saw her brothers face she quickly closed it. "Fine, fine."

Mabel trudged over to her bed, grumbling something about 'demanding little brothers'. Bill thanked Dipper quietly, only to get a small smile and a nod in return. Dipper pulled his blanket over his legs, and reached for the lamp.

"Alright, is everyone ready for bed?"

"Yeps!"

"Yes, thank you."

"Alright," Dipper said, turning out the lights. "Goodnight, Mabel."

"Goodnight Dipper. And Goodnight, Bill!"

"Goodnight to the both of you."

The three fell into silence, and Bill sat along the end, waiting for the twins to go to sleep. He chose to pass the time by thinking.

He knew that Gideon was planning on dropping out of the deal at the last second, as he had read his mind, but for some reason he didn't really care. He knew he should, because he really needed Gideon, but he also knew that deep down, Gideon really was afraid of him. Who wouldn't be? He was an all knowing, all powerful demon. Pretty much nothing could stop him.

He figured he'd call Gideon tonight and give him a little scare, make him think that if he dropped out of the deal, Bill would kill him. Torture him as well, maybe. Who knows? There were an endless amount of possibilities, and Bill was happy to do pretty much anything.

Especially when it came to torture.

Yeah, it was pretty dark, but hey, it was fun. The sounds of begging and screaming was practically music to his ears. He didn't do it too often, though. Only every now and then. When people got on his nerves.

Bill was once again torn away from his thoughts, but this time it was from the soft, gentle snores of the knew he wouldn't be able to sleep, but that didn't mean he wouldn't be busy. He had to give people dreams, give people nightmares, and make sure that everyone slept soundly. It was very time consuming, as he had to take care of everyone in Gravity Falls.

He prepared to close his eyes and begin working when he felt a set of hands cover his mouth, grab him around the middle, and pull him off of the bed. He immediately began struggling, trying to get out of the mysterious persons grip.

He was pulled out of the attic room and into the hall, unsure of whether to use magic or not. If he did, he might be found out, but if he didn't, something worse could happen. He decided that waiting it out would probably be the best choice in the long run.

He quit struggling, allowing the kidnapper to take him to wherever. That was another thing that bothered him. He couldn't tell who it was, since his head was pressed against the man in an attempt to keep him quiet.

He was pulled down the stairs, and into the living room, where he was shoved into a chair and hastily tied to it. He looked up, attempting to see his captor. Unfortunately, it was extremely dark, which made it practically impossible to see them. He quickly changed his vision - a handy 'demon' thing that he could do - and smirked when the man came into view.

"Stanford, what a lovely surprise!"

"What do you want from us?"

"If I recall correctly, which I always do, you're the one who tied me to a chair. Not the other way around."

"I'm not in the mood for games, Cipher." Stan hissed, turning on a nearby lamp and picking up his pocket knife off of the table with the lamp.

"Really? Well I am. I love games, actually."

Stan growled and held the knife at the dream demon's neck. "Why are you here?"

"You allowed me in here," Bill replied, unshaped. "And you allowed me into the same room as Shooting Star and Pine Tree. Not a wise choice in the long run."

Bill knew that he could have just said 'the twins', but he also knew that if he used their symbols, it would frighten Stan. The old man had caught on to the 'Cipher Circle' (which was a crappy name, if you ask Bill) thing a long time ago, and knew that all of the symbols were people.

Stan also thought that there was some sort of 'big plan', where Bill was going to use all of the people.

"What did you just call them?"

"Who?"

"You know very well who."

"I don't think I do."

The knife was then pressed onto the skin of the young man's neck. Stan chose to ignore the names for the time being.

"Bill, I want you out of my house and off of my property. NOW."

"Well, you see, I can't do that."

"And why is that?"

"Well, one, I'm tied to this chair."

"You and I both know that isn't what I asked."

"And two, I need them."

"What do you mean by that?" Stan pushed the blade down harder, drawing some blood.

Bill frowned slightly, but quickly recovered, pasting on a grin. I mean, sure, he couldn't die, but it still hurt. "I can't tell you. It's a secret."

"I want you out. And you are NOT coming back."

"Sorry, but I'm not leaving."

"Oh really? And what are you gonna do to stop me from kicking your sorry a** out of here?"

"This," Bill said, smirking. Suddenly, there was a loud, male scream coming from the attic.

"DIPPER!" Stan screamed, before turning back to Bill, pushing down the knife even harder. "What did you do to him?!"

Bill nearly screamed as the blade fully went through the flesh and bit into his muscle. "Nothing too harmful," he choked out.

Stan paused, trying to decide whether to leave and check on the kids or not. He looked up the stairs, then back at Bill, who wore a forced grin on his face. Choosing to save his nephew, Stan quickly removed the knife and sprinted up the stairs.

Bill broke out of the ropes with little to no effort, and fell to the floor with a hand on his neck. Geez, the man was violent when he was mad. Bill removed his hand and winced at the sight of his blood covering it. He hadn't seen his own blood in about thirty years. But, anyways, that wasn't important right now.

Right now he needed to get started on that healing spell.

Stan ran up the stairs and threw the door open.

"Dipper? Kids? Are you okay?"

Dipper was sitting on her bed sobbing, with Mabel sitting to his left, patting his back. The two looked up towards Stan as soon as he walked in. As soon as Dipper saw the older man, he curled into himself, embarrassed. Grunkle Stan went and took Mabel's place on the bed, and the girl in turn stood up.

"Dipper?" The old man asked.

"Y-Yeah?"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing..."

"Really?"

"... yeah."

Mabel watched the two talk, before choosing to go downstairs. She was kind of unused to her brother needing help, and it looked like Stan had it under control. She opened the door and walked out, shutting it quietly behind her.

**Alright, I know I said that I would update this sooner than I did, and I'm really sorry about that. I'm really busy... **

**So, I want you guys to tell me. (please =)) Do you guys want a long chapter every three to four days or a shorter chapter every day or two? Please leave a review (or PM me) to tell me. **

**Anyways, I'll have the next chapter out ASAP! **


End file.
